La visita del duelo
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Sigyn siente el mundo tambalearse un poco tras la noticia. Le revuelve las entrañas con algo de asco y otro poco de reproche: que Loki se ha tirado de un puente —que está muerto— y que ella espera un hijo. /AU/Logyn/ Fic creado para el topic "Oficinas de Hydra" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Antes que nada, vengo a decir que** _ **en serio**_ **ha sido una babosada lo que escribí. Pero no me culpen, iba a ser larguísimo e incluir un punto de vista de Loki, y perdí tanto la inspiración... En fin. El fic está inmensamente basado en la canción** _ **Alone is no together — the darling buds,**_ **porque andaba en una vieja USB que encontré hace unos días y me gusta mucho.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Intento fallido de Dark-fic. Human!AU raro. Intento de Song-Fic. Intento de Logyn. Mal editado. El título no tiene nada que ver.**

* * *

 _ **Fic creado para el topic "Oficinas de Hydra" del foro La Torre Stark, donde Luna Asami me retó y le fallé. Pero prometo hacer algo mejor con el Maximofcest.**_

* * *

 _She wakes in her bed,_

 _Turns left but alone,_

 _Blame god for my faults._

 _If I'm alive, then where's my soul?_

 **—Alone is no together — The darling buds.**

 **I**

Sigyn siente el mundo tambalearse un poco tras la noticia. Le revuelve las entrañas con algo de asco y otro poco de reproche, que Loki se ha tirado de un puente —que está muerto— y que ella espera un hijo. Los ojos de Odín, contrario a lo que se espera de un abuelo, se sienten fríos sobre su cuerpo al decirle que nada pueden hacer. Que se vaya de su casa, después de todo _era_ sólo la novia.

Sigyn no se ofende. Ya ha crecido lo suficiente, puede mantenerse sola. Pero no le gusta la forma en que Thor desvía la mirada cuando Frigga se acerca a ella con los ojos empañados y le dice que _por favor_ no vaya a culparse de lo que pasó. Que nadie sabía, fue elección de Loki.

 **II**

Sigyn se va la mañana siguiente. El malestar que le atenaza no la ha dejado dormir y la acompaña como ave de mal agüero todo el camino en taxi a su antiguo departamento. Se admite que no querer llorar tras el suicidio de su novio es extravagante; peor aún, se permite estar enojada con el difunto y faltar a su entierro. Porque ¿Qué no le dio ella?.

 **III**

Sigyn está molesta incluso dos meses después. Loki le parece más vivo que nunca aunque ya fue a ver su tumba —sólo para patearla—; como una presencia fantasma. Ella cree que quizá se encuentra en negación o las hormonas le han hecho desastres. Su estómago es una protuberancia notable y le causa gracia escuchar los ánimos de sus amigas al enterarse. Que siga con la vida, que todo irá bien incluso sin un padre.

 **IV**

Sigyn tiene horribles malestares a los ocho meses. Se levanta cada día, mira a su lado y se enoja aún más al ver las sábanas arrugadas. Vomita a menudo, en ocasiones se desmaya. Tiene veinticuatro años, vive sola y está embarazada. A veces sueña con el fantasma de un beso que le desea buenos días.

 **V**

Sigyn debe pasar al hospital una semana antes de la fecha aproximada en que nacerá su bebé. Las enfermeras son muy amables y la comida se siente bien. Sin embargo, tiene un presentimiento terrible mientras los días pasan. De que no está sola en esto o algo peor: Que su enojo disminuye poco a poco.

 **VI**

Sigyn está en la sala de parto más pronto de lo que imagina. El murmullo de las otras madres es ensordecedor, ella esta esperando un par de horas a que la dilatación sea suficiente. Que su cuerpo decida dar a luz.

Sigyn supo que dolería desde el momento en que la prueba de embarazo le dio un resultado positivo. Más atrás aún; lo supo desde niña cuando su madre le trenzaba el cabello, inmersa en historias de su embarazo y cómo todo había valido la pena. Y ahora que se encuentra pujando se dice que hay algo mal con el mundo, porque no duele. Escucha al médico y la partera pedirle que puje, que es un hermoso niño el que nacerá si ella coopera. Pero todo es lejano excepto esa mano fantasma que está apretando con fuerza y no sabe de quién es pero se siente familiar.

 **VII**

Sigyn sólo tiene ojos para su hijo cuando lo pasan a las manos de una enfermera envuelto en una manta suave y algo manchado de sangre o placenta. Recibe pequeñas felicitaciones, pero sólo puede pensar en tomar al pequeñito y sostenerlo por siempre. Luego de ser limpiado y golpeado —casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando comienza a llorar—, el bebé es dejado entre sus brazos. Sigyn quiere decir que lo ama más que a su propia vida y que su padre habría hecho lo mismo. Que vivirá por ellos, porque ya no está enojada.

Sigyn ve a su pequeño parpadear, mirarla de reojo y volver a dormir. Tiene una mota de cabello oscuro en la cabeza que le hace recordar que no ha llorado. El niño es arrebatado de sus brazos por una mujer y sólo cuando se lo lleva Sigyn nota lo cansada que está. Aún deben revisarla y apenas terminan cae dormida.

 **VIII**

Sigyn sigue sintiendo un beso de buenos días en los labios cuando su hijo, Nari, cumple cuatro años de edad. Incluso después, el día de su primera cita con un hombre que ha conocido en su trabajo de periodista semanas atrás. A veces piensa que Loki se suicidó por ella, pero recuerda su sonrisa brillante —esa que sólo ella había visto, contadas veces— cuando la noticia de ser padre llegó a sus oídos. O sus planes de matrimonio; así que desiste de buscar razones y vive ignorando la pérdida varias semanas más.

 **IX**

Sigyn se casa —y le duele aceptar— un nueve de noviembre, siete años después de la muerte de su antiguo prometido y seis desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Mira entre los asistentes a su boda; se encuentra con familia y amigos, y más al fondo, con Thor Odinson. Él le dice que lo siente cuando ella se acerca. Que fue su culpa, que tiró a Loki de un puente.

 **X**

Sigyn tiene un nuevo descubrimiento con el que vive mucho tiempo. Su hijo crece siendo amable y tan introvertido como el difunto que cargan a las espaldas. Un día, cuando él tiene trece y no se encuentra en casa, su esposo la empuja por primera y única vez. Ella está enojada cuando sucede, y no puede evitar pensar _que Loki jamás..._ Porque Loki era mala persona, a veces, pero _Loki jamás..._ Y al final termina por sacarlo de la casa.

Sigyn no sabe si creer en la suerte o en las maldiciones cuando informan que su esposo —ese que ella estaba a un par de horas de abandonar— ha sido asesinado en un callejón por algún vagabundo en busca de dinero. Y que ella está embarazada otra vez.

 **XI**

Sigyn, muchísimos años después — _tantísimos—_ sigue sintiendo besos de buenos días en los labios; y los ojos de sus hijos —ambos verdes como la hierba, Sigyn se pregunta por qué— le recuerdan otros, más jóvenes y llenos de pasión. No se ha vuelto a casar aunque ha tenido amoríos que terminan en la muerte y carga fantasmas enrollados en los tobillos. Quiere decirles a sus hijos que está pronta la hora; ellos ya tienen cuarenta y veintiséis, y ella no puede creer que aún no ha llorado por ninguno. Jamás se lo permite.

 **XII**

Sigyn es enterrada, por mera casualidad del destino, en el mismo cementerio que su primer amor; creyendo ingenuamente que la tumba que le acompaña no está vacía.

* * *

 _ **Luna, a ver, yo dije que escribiría algo mejor... Pero no salió porqueando sin tiempo y ya se quedo así. Lo siento, mi trabajo en la vida es decepcionar personas xDD**_

 **1000 palabras aprox.**

 **¿Un review, al menos para decir algo malo?**


End file.
